King Dedede
Games Super Smash Bros. Brawl Subspace Emmisarry With Zelda's trophy The first time King Dedede is shown, he uses his Waddle Dees to ambush Luigi and turn him into a trophy. Then, as Wario approaches on his Cargo carrying two trophies ( and Ness), he tries to take the new Luigi trophy and is suddenly ambushed by a herd of Waddle Dees who throw Luigi into the cargo. King Dedede then steals the cargo with the trophies in tow. Later, Dedede rides past Mario, Link, and Yoshi. King Dedede originally tries to steal Link and Yoshi as trophies, but his old rival Kirby rescues them and King Dedede rides off, trying to escape them. Seeing that King Dedede has apparently kidnapped their friends, the party gives chase to Dedede's castle. Once inside, King Dedede is seen treating the trophies with surprising kindness. He takes out two Dedede Brooches and places them on Luigi's nose and Ness' chest. He goes to put the last badge on Zelda, but finds he does not have enough, and ends up using the brooch he made for himself on Zelda's arm, another of his moments of kindness. The badges' effects are not immediately seen, which can lead players to believe that he may have done this simply to mark them as his property. As King Dedede looks proudly at his trophies, Bowser and his minions break open the ceiling. The falling debris knocks King Dedede out cold and buries him, Ness and Luigi under rubble. Bowser then steals Zelda. Shortly afterwards, two R.O.B.s arm and detonate a Subspace Bomb outside of the castle, trapping King Dedede and his friends in Subspace. With Peach's trophy If Kirby rescues Zelda instead of Peach, he uses his Waddle Dees to ambush Luigi and turn him into a trophy. Then, as Wario approaches on his Cargo carrying two trophies (Princess Peach and Ness), he tries to take the new Luigi trophy and is suddenly ambushed by a herd of Waddle Dees who throw Luigi into the cargo. King Dedede then steals the cargo with the trophies in tow. Later, Dedede rides past Mario, Link, Pit and Yoshi. King Dedede originally tries to steal Link and Yoshi as trophies, but Kirby rescues them and King Dedede rides off, trying to escape them. Seeing that King Dedede has apparently kidnapped their friends, the party gives chase to Dedede's castle. Once inside, King Dedede is seen treating the trophies with surprising kindness. He takes out two Dedede Brooches and places them on Luigi's nose and Ness' chest. He goes to put the last badge on Peach, but finds he does not have enough, and ends up using the brooch he made for himself on Peach's chest. The badges' effects are not immediately seen. As King Dedede looks proudly at his trophies, Bowser and his minions break open the ceiling. The falling debris knocks King Dedede out cold and buries him, Ness and Luigi under rubble. Bowser then steals Peach. Shortly afterwards, two R.O.B.s arm and detonate a Subspace Bomb outside of the castle, trapping King Dedede and his friends in Subspace. Subspace Eventually, Luigi and Ness are revived thanks to the Dedede Brooches. Ness makes the connection that King Dedede was the one who created the brooches and therefore revived them, so he revives the King. Glad to see that they are okay, and that they revived him, King Dedede sets out with his two companions to save everyone from Subspace. They saved , Pit, Falco Lombardi, Lucas, Ike, Donkey Kong, the Pokémon Trainer, , , , , Mr. Game & Watch, , Captain Falcon and Mario. Eventually they encounter Bowser's trophy, and King Dedede revives Bowser, but the Koopa King attacks him. King Dedede fights him alone and wins the fight, then revives Bowser again, but when Bowser tries to attack again, King Dedede stops him by batting the Koopa's nose. He then points out the Master Hand lying on the ground and the staircase leading upward, telling him that they should fight Tabuu instead of each other. King Dedede also finds his rival, Kirby (who incidentally had swallowed one of the badges earlier), but is actually very happy to see him alive (giving him a big hug when he sees him, then literally drags him off to Tabuu's residence). While King Dedede is walking up a staircase, Wario attacks him (probably payback for stealing his ride). However, Wario backs off when he realizes that two characters he turned into trophies, Luigi and Ness, can aid King Dedede, outnumbering Wario. Wario then stops messing with them physically, but messes with them by riding his bike up, showing off the fact that he can get up there faster. Wario casually joins the group after they show him where Tabuu is. King Dedede joins the rest of the characters for the rest of the story. Sonic appears Special Moves *'Standard' - Inhale :Dedede swallows the opponent. *'Side' - Waddle Dee Toss :Dedede throws a Waddle Dee at his opponent. *'Up' - Super Dedede Jump :Dedede jumps up and lands with tremendous force. *'Down' - Jet Hammer :Dedede charges up his hammer which has a jet turbine, and hits the opponent with it. *'Final Smash' - Waddle Dee Army :Dedede dances as Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos and Gordos swarm the screen attacking opponents. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone On Green Hill Zone, King Dedede can't jump across the valley even with four jumps and a Super Dedede Jump. When the stage crumbles, he can recover with a few jumps. He slides a little on the checkers. The checkpoint can knock him a little bit. Event Matches All-Star Battle x2 In this Event, the player can use any character to defeat eight newcomers, two at a time. King Dedede is the first to be fought while Sonic is the second to last. If the player could keep defeating Dedede's partners without KOing Dedede, Dedede and Sonic will team up against the player. Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Changes from Brawl Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'Custom Standard 1' - ' : *'Custom Standard 2' - ' : *'Default Side' - ' : *'Custom Side 1' - ' : *'Custom Side 2' - ' : *'Default Up' - ' : *'Custom Up 1' - ' : *'Custom Up 2' - ' : *'Default Down' - ' : *'Custom Down 1' - ' : *'Custom Down 2' - ' : *'Final Smash' - ' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Green Hill 3DS Windy Hill In Windy Hill, King Dedede can't cross under the stage. He can recover from offscreen under the stage. He can triple jump from the left platform to the right. Gallery King Dedede SSBB.jpg|King Dedede in Super Smash Bros. Brawl References External Links *Smash Bros. official site Category:Userspace Characters